A Summers at Hogwarts
by Wild320
Summary: Buffy's first two years at Hogwarts and she meets first year Oliver Wood. HP Crossover My first attempt. R/R. Complete! Revised Slightly.
1. The Sorting

**Notes:** This fic takes place in an Alternate Universe which means I screwed with both time lines.

Charlie Weasley was born I think two years later than HP time line. That was for the purpose of my own story.

Takes place during Oliver and Percy's first year.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Buffy characters or the Harry Potters ones. They are owned by Joss and JK Rowling. Any character you don't recognize is mine.

**Summary:** Buffy's first years at Hogwarts.

**Pairing: Buffy/Oliver **

**Rating:**PG/PG-13

If you like what you read and want to see what else I've written I will post stories at

**Yahoo .com/group/Diedandlivedtwice**first.

* * *

A Summers at Hogwarts

* * *

She was sitting alone in the train compartment looking out the window. She was staring out the window not really looking at the scenery, but was thinking of her day so far. At midnight a giant of a man had knocked on her front door. Rubeus Hagrid, the keeper of keys and grounds at her new private school, was there to take her to school. He had taken her bag out to his motorcycle. Buffy followed him out and felt a bit sadden that her father wasn't there to see her off. Since her mother's death her father had been more distant than normal. Saying goodbye to her nanny Melissa, Hagrid placed her in front of him on the motorcycle. Once the motorcycle was out of site from the house it began rising in the air. Her blonde hair was blowing in the wind. She thought about how cool it was to be flying that high on something that wasn't a broom. She had fallen asleep against the giant feeling safe. When she awoke it was morning and the cycle was landing in Diagon Alley. He took her to get something to eat and get what she needed for school. He took her to Eeylops Owl Emporium where she picked out a beautiful dark and light brown owl that she named Goliath. Hagrid had seen that she had gotten safely on the train before leaving her. She was brought out of her thoughts when a dark green toad jumped into her lap. The toad seemed content where he was.

"Well hello. Where did you come from?" She asked as she picked the toad up to look at it.

It croaked in response. Seconds later a skinny dark hair boy, slightly taller than her, had stopped in front of her compartment.

"There you are. I've been looking for you everywhere." His Scottish voice sounding winded. She handed him the toad. "Thank you for catching him."

"It was nothing he hopped right on my lap. Buffy Summers."

"Oliver Wood, and this is Speedy."

"Properly named I see."

"Yes he is. This frog has had me running all over this train. Mind if I sit here and rest bit?"

"No I'd like the company." She said motioning for him to have a seat.

He took a seat across from her. He placed Speedy in his pocket. An older lady pushing a trolley with a variety of different magical sweets stopped in front of their cabin.

"Anything off the trolley, dears?"

"Would you like something Buffy? My treat for catching Speedy." He said with the most charming smile Buffy had ever seen.

"Sure but I've never had anything like this before."

"Then you're in for a treat."

Oliver bought two things of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Bean and two chocolate frogs. He paid the woman and took a seat on the same side as Buffy. Oliver had his hands quite full and could not stop his frog from jumping out of his pocket. The frog immediately jumped onto Buffy's lap.

"I think he likes me."

"I think you might be right. Here you go." He handed her one of the chocolate frogs. She laughed at the irony of it.

"Chocolate frog?"

"It's a spell. Watch." He opened the container that the frog came in. It jumped once but he quickly caught it. Biting its head off, he showed her that the frog was pure chocolate.

"Cool!" He handed her a piece of the leg. "Thanks. That's good chocolate."

"You also get these Famous Witch & Wizard cards. See I got Dumbledore." He shows her the card before the picture disappeared.

The two of them talked till they heard a voice say that the train would be arriving soon. Oliver started to leave to go back and get his robe.

"I'll see you outside?"

Buffy nodded yes and watched as Oliver left her compartment.

* * *

Night had fallen as the train came to a halt at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Students began to exit the train and instantly Buffy heard Hagrid's booming voice. He was standing on the platform holding a lantern.

"First years, this way, please. Come on, first years, don't be shy. Come on now, hurry up." Hagrid smiled when he saw Buffy coming his way. She waved to him.

"Hello Buffy. Didja have a nice trip?"

"Hi Hagrid. I did. It was very nice."

She stood by Hagrid and looked for Oliver. Seeing that he was looking for her she waved to get his attention. Hagrid's smile grew even bigger seeing that Buffy had already made a friend.

"Is this all the first years then? Right then. This way to the boats. Come on, follow me. No more than four to a boat."

Buffy, Oliver, a red headed woman, and a red headed man were in one of the boats directly behind Hagrid. The red headed woman sat up front, and her male counterpart in back. Oliver and Buffy sat together in the middle. Everyone was amazed at how the boats moved with no oars.

"Cool." Buffy said about the boat.

"Cooler." Oliver said pointing to the castle that was lit up beautifully in the clear night sky.

"Definitely." Buffy replied.

* * *

When the boats docked Hagrid led them to a hall where a Grey hair lady in emerald-green robes waited to greet them. Right off Buffy knew she was not one to mess with.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. Shortly, you shall pass through these doors and join your classmates. But before you take your seat in the Great Hall, you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. While you're here your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points. Any rule breaking and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points wins the house cup. The Sorting Ceremony will begin momentarily."

She left the students there to check on whether they were ready for the new students. The students chatted among themselves until her return.

"We're ready for you now. Follow me."

Buffy couldn't believe her eyes when the banquet room doors open. The Great Hall was amazing. The ceiling was enchanted to look like the night sky. Many candles floated in the air lighting the room brightly. Her fellow students sat at the four large banquet tables watching them enter. Looking at them all she realized there had to be over two hundred students there. Another long table sat at the top of the hall where she assumed the teachers ate. They stopped when they reached the stool with the hat on it. The professor that had been leading them ask them to wait where they were. She picked up the scroll with their names listed on it and then turned to address them.

"Now, before we begin…Professor Dumbledore would like to say a few words."

The man known as Dumbledore was an old man with long white hair and a long white beard. He stood up as he spoke.

"I have a few start-of-term notices I wish to announce. The first years, please note…that the Forbidden Forest is strictly forbidden to all students. Also there will be a new class this year that you all are required to take. Muggle Defense will be taught by our new teacher Professor Rupert Giles and his assistant Xander Harris." A British man dresses in tweed stood up, followed by a dark hair boy no older than the first years. "Professor McGonagall."

Dumbledore called to the professor to let her know that she could proceed with the Sorting Ceremony.

"When I call your name, you will come forth. I shall place the sorting hat on your head…and you will be sorted into your houses. Alice Stooley."

A short brown hair girl wearing glass sat on the stool. The hat was placed on her head.

"RAVENCLAW!" A loud applause came from the Ravenclaw table as she took her seat in one of the spots.

"Percy Weasley." The red headed male who shared the boat with Buffy took a seat.

"AHH. A Weasley. You'll be happy in GRYFFINDOR!" Percy smiled as he took a seat next to his redheaded brothers.

"Buffy Summers." Buffy was nervous. She glanced up at Hagrid who gave her a reassuring smile, and at Oliver who also gave her a smile. She took a deep breath as the hat was placed on her head.

"This one is strong. She is brave and yet cunning. I know GRYFFINDOR!"

Buffy instantly felt all the nervousness melt when her Gryffindor classmates clapped loudly. She took a seat opposite of Percy. Buffy watched as the sorting hat put two people into Slytherin, three in Hufflepuff, and two in Ravenclaw.

"Oliver Wood." This time it was Buffy's turn to give him a reassuring smile. The hat instantly spoke.

"GRYFFINDOR!" Oliver stood up and took a seat next to Buffy. She was glad they were in the same house.

"Wiley King." A dark hair boy with sly eyes took a seat. Like with Oliver the answer was quick.

"SLYTHERIN!" Slytherin received nine more people, as did Hufflepuff, and Raven Claw. Gryffindor received eight more. There was one person left to be placed before the banquet could begin.

"Willow Rosenburg." Willow stepped up meekly. The hat was placed on her but she couldn't help but jump when it spoke.

"Ahh. Another difficult one. You are very intelligent. You are brave and loyal. I believe you will learn more in GRYFFINDOR!"

* * *

Now that the ceremony was over it was time to begin the feast. The once empty tables were now filled with a variety of different foods. The first years were in awe when the food had suddenly appeared. As they were eating a ghostly head appeared out of the middle of the table.

"Hello there. Welcome to Hogwarts."

From all over the banquet hall came the house ghost. The Bloody Baron swooped past the Slytherins. A ghost who reminded Buffy of Friar Tuck flew by the Hufflepuff table. The Ravenclaw's were graced with the Grey lady.

"Hello Sir Nicholas," Charlie Weasley spoke. "Did you have a nice summer?"

"Dismal. Once again my request to join the headless hunt was denied."

"Too bad."

"So your Nearly Headless Nick?" Percy asked. "I've heard of you."

"I prefer to be call Sir Nicholas if you don't mind."

"Nearly Headless? How can you be nearly headless?" One of the other first years asked.

"Like this."

Sir Nicholas reached to his head and pulled it to one side. The head lifted off the neck but not all the way and you could see the stump that was left.

"EWWW!" Most of the first years cried out.

"You shouldn't have asked if didn't like the answer. What did you expect?" Buffy said smiling at Sir Nicholas. "It's nice meet you Sir Nicholas."

"The pleasure is mine Miss Buffy."

Sir Nicholas returned her smile and moved along to talk to some of the other Gryffindors. Dinner was over and the first years were shown to their dormitory. Having learned the password they found their things.

**Please Review.**


	2. The First day of Classes

Professor Rupert Giles and his assistant Alexander Harris prepared for their first class. They had pushed all the desks to the back of the room. Mats were placed on the floor to soften the landing of those who hit the floor. The time for their class was nearing as they heard some of the students coming. The first year Gryffindors were sharing the class with first year Slytherins. The first ones to enter were Buffy, Oliver, and Willow. The three sat down at breakfast and found that they had quite a bit in common. They were becoming friends fast. The rest of Gryffindor and Slytherin soon followed them.

"Everyone have a seat on the floor and we will begin." He waited for everyone to get settled before continuing.

"As you all know from yesterday I am Professor Giles, your new Muggle Defense teacher. In this class I will be showing you how to defend yourself in the Muggle world. In the Muggle world you are not suppose to use your magic. This class will also help you should someone de-wand you. We're going to start the class with some basic moves and then move up to weapon use. Your grade will depend on how well you do and how hard you try. We're going to start this class with a demonstration. Xander get the staff's out."

Xander went behind his desk and grabbed the two staffs. He tossed one to Giles.

"Ready Xander?"

"Whenever you are G-man." Giles brought the staff down toward Xander.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?"

The two fought amazingly. Neither was giving nor gaining ground. The students watched in awe. They had never seen moves like this before. They were shocked even more that a boy their own age was holding his own against the professor. When the two finally stopped the class broke out into applause.

"I don't expect you lot to able to do this. It takes years of practice to get it perfected. I have been training Xander her for almost two years. We have a little time left before class ends and I'm going to show you a basic punch." He demonstrated a basic punch. "Always keep your shoulder up. That's all the time we have for today. Practice that punch and I'll give twenty points to the house that can perform it best."

The class left talking excitingly about the class.

* * *

Transfiguration was their next class. The class went fairly well since Professor McGonagall told them to read the first few chapters of text the entire class. Gryffindor and Slytherin first years made their way to the open field for flying practice. They moved toward the brooms and waited for Madam Hooch. They didn't have to wait long as she came walking down the middle pulling on her flying gloves.

"Good morning class."

"Good morning Madam Hooch." Both houses said at once.

"Welcome to your first flying lesson. Let's get started now. Step up to the left side of your broomstick. Hurry up. Stick your right hand over the broom and say, UP!'"

Buffy put her right hand over her broom and said "UP!" The broom flew up to hand on the first try. She was pleased with herself that she had done it so quickly. Looking over at Oliver, she saw that he hadn't gotten his broom up yet.

"With feeling." Madam Hooch said.

Oliver tried again and that time it came to his hand. On her other side Buffy noticed that Willow hadn't gotten her broom up yet. Her voice sounded kind of nervous to Buffy. After waiting another ten minutes those who hadn't gotten their brooms up were helped up by Madam Hooch.

"Now, once you've got a hold of your broom, I want you to mount it. Grip it tight. You don't wanna be sliding off the end. When I blow my whistle, I want each of you to kick off from the ground, hard. Keep your broom steady, hover for a moment…then lean forward slightly and touch back down. On my whistle. Three, two…"

Fweet was the sound the whistle made. Everyone kicked off just right, hovered for a second, and touched back down.

"Excellent job everyone. Now let's try something a bit more complicated. Ms. Rosenburg and Ms. Summers, I would like you both to fly from here to that wall and come back. On my whistle."

This time when the whistle blew Willow was so nervous that when she kicked off she flew like a rocket. She was flying kind of wild. Buffy who had lifted off fine, hovered watching.

"HELLLP!" Without thinking about what she was doing Buffy spurred her broom forward.

"I'm coming Willow."

Buffy flew fast following behind Willow's broom. The broom skyrocketed upwards. Willow tried to hold on but as the broom kept going up her grip gave away.

"AAHHH!"

Buffy moved her broom under Willow catching her. The broom went down a little upon her impact.

"I've got you Willow." Buffy said hovering while she tried to calm a very frightened Willow.

"Buffy! Look out!" She heard Oliver's voice call out. Willow's broom was moving on its own and heading straight for them. "Hold on tight to me Willow."

Buffy reached around Willow and gripped the broom tightly. Before she could get it moving Willow's broom tried to knock them off hers. Kicking with her feet she knocked the broom away. She dodged the broom but it continued to follow them. Buffy decided to put them in a steep dive. Willow's broom followed closely. As they got closer to the ground Buffy pulled up and the broom leveled out and flew straight. Willow's broom didn't pull out of it and hit the ground. Buffy finally set her broom down. With both of them on the ground Buffy could feel Willow shaking something fierce.

"Willow you alright?" She shook her head no.

Immediately students were cheering and congratulating her as they surrounded them. Madam Hooch, carrying the broom, and Oliver made their way to Buffy and Willow.

"You two alright?" Madam Hooch asked as she began to look the two over.

"I think Willow's in shock. Strike that Willow just fainted." It was true. Willow had passed out and the only thing keeping her up was Buffy.

"Let's get her to the hospital. How about you Ms. Summers?"

"A little bruised but otherwise okay."

"You did a good thing today Ms. Summers. I'm awarding you twenty-five points for your quick thinking in saving Ms. Rosenburg and another twenty-five for your flying. With flying like that you're assured an A+. Class dismissed. Mr. Wood, Ms. Summers, will you give me a hand with Ms. Rosenberg?"

* * *

They had gotten Willow to Madam Poppy Pomfrey. She informed them that Willow would be okay. Pomfrey turned toward Buffy.

"How are you feeling my dear? You're looking a bit pale."

"I'm okay. Just a few bruises and coming down off an extreme adrenaline rush."

"Well take this piece of chocolate. It will help put a little color into your face."

"Thank you Madam Pomfrey. We better go Oliver if we're going to make it to potions on time. We still have to grab our gear for his class." As the two of them were leaving Professor Dumbledore was coming in. Buffy bumped into him.

"Sorry about that Professor."

"No harm done my dear. I was hoping you were still here. I would like to talk to you. Mr. Wood, could you deliver this note to Professor Snape for me?"

"Sure Professor."

Dumbledore went over to Pomfrey's desk and wrote out his letter. He sealed it with his wand and handed it to Wood.

"The letter covers you being late and Ms. Summers absence." Oliver accepted the letter and turned to Buffy before leaving.

"You sure you're alright?" She nodded yes.

"I'll see you later." This time he nodded and left to get his books.

"You've got a good friend in him."

"I know."

"Let's go to my office and talk." They walked through the empty corridor of Hogwarts.

"Not how you thought your first day would go huh?"

"Not exactly. Hogwarts isn't always like this is it?" Dumbledore chuckled.

"No my dear. We do have a quiet day now and then." They entered his office. "Have a seat. Would you like some tea?"

"That would be nice. Thank you."

She watched as he took out his wand and levitated two teacups. One cup landed in front of her. The teakettle floated her way next filling her cup. It then floated to his cup and filled it. They sat quietly sipping their tea. Buffy was wondering what it was Dumbledore wanted to talk about.

"After your flying incident I thought Professor Snape might be a bit overwhelming for you."

"How did you know-?"

"What you were thinking?" She nodded. "Your face is like an open book."

"That obvious huh?" He chuckled again.

"Your color is returning. That's good."

That was where Buffy had stayed until a few minutes before her next class. Dumbledore had shared a few stories with her about when he was attending Hogwarts.

* * *

After leaving Dumbledore's office she met up with her classmates at lunch. They then had a free before going to Muggle studies. They had one more class before the day was over and that was Charms. She was glad to see that Willow had returned to class. Levitating a feather was their first task and the only who was able to do it was Willow. That being their last class of the day they headed for dinner. The halls of Hogwarts were strangely emptied. They were headed for the Great Hall and when they entered everyone went quiet. The sound of applause replaced the silence. Buffy looked around to all the students and the teachers clapping. Her face went a bright red from a sudden attack of shyness. Dumbledore stood up and the crowd immediately quieted.

"I believe that Miss Summers has been quite thoroughly embarrassed. Shall we begin this banquet?"

Buffy and Oliver found their spot at the Gryffindor table. Their classmates had saved two spots for them in between Willow and Percy.

"Buffy, I want to thank for saving my life today."

"I'm just glad your okay." The two girls hugged before sitting down.

Buffy looked up at the teacher's table to see Dumbledore and Hagrid's eyes twinkling merrily. She smiled at them and then began to eat.

"Buffy, where did you learn to fly like that?" Percy asked.

"I was flying before I could walk. Mom used to tell me that it was the only way she could get me to sleep. She used to take me flying when my dad worked late which was quite often. Last year I started taking her broom out on my own. The more I did the better I got. Then I started trying more daring stunts."

"Have you ever considered trying out for Quidditch?" Charlie asked her.

"Quidditch? What's that?"

"You never heard of Quidditch? Let me guess you live in the muggle world?" Simon Waters asked. He was sitting on the left side of Charlie. She nodded.

"Mom was a witch. My dad is a muggle. Mom didn't talk much about magic. Dad didn't like it. So tell me what Quidditch is?"

"Quidditch is the best sport ever. It's a fast, exciting, dangerous game played upon brooms. It consists of two teams with seven players each." Simon started.

"You have three chasers, two beaters, a seeker, and a keeper. The chaser uses a ball called a Quaffle to score. The beaters try their best to keep two balls called Bludgers from hitting you. They are nasty little buggers that if they hit you really hurt." Charlie said.

"Now the Keeper is supposed to keep the opposing team Chasers from scoring. That my position the team." Simon said continuing. "Now Charlie is our seeker. He has to try and catch this golden ball called the Golden Snitch. It's wicked fast and damn near impossible to see. It's a shame first years aren't allowed to try out. You'd probably make a fair Chaser."

For the rest of the dinner the three told Buffy about Quidditch. The more she heard about it the more interesting it became.

* * *

**Please Review.**


	3. Not being wanted

Three weeks had passed with no more flying incidents. She had talked to Hagrid and found out that the broom had some kind of hex on it. The broom had disappeared and no more was said about it. Buffy, Willow, and Oliver had become really good friends. They were rarely seen without each other's company. They were sitting at breakfast when the mail arrived. It was early today. Mail usually didn't come until after lunch. Owls flew in dropping packages or letters off to most students. Buffy found herself shocked when a group of owls actually set a package down in front of her.

"I never get mail. Who would send me something?"

"The only way you're going to find out is if you open it." Oliver said helping her take off the tape that kept the box shut.

Looking in the box she saw things that have come from her own home. On top of everything was an envelope. Opening it she found out that it was from her dad.

_Dear Buffy,_

_I'm writing this to tell you I have sold the house. Too many things there remind me of your mother. I have sent you the things I thought you might like. I have never been ready to be a father. Your mother was the one to always take care of you. I wouldn't know where to begin, but looking at you reminds me of her. Below I have given you the address to your Grandmother Winters._

_Goodbye,_

_Dad_

If Oliver hadn't been watching her she would have fallen and hit her head on the bench. The news had shocked her so much that she went to sit down. They had pushed the bench back to have enough room to open her package. Oliver caught her.

"Buffy! Are you alright?" Buffy nodded no. She sat for a minute.

"Will you two help me get this to our room?" Her voice was really shaky.

"Sure, but are you going to tell us what's wrong?" Willow asked. She was concerned for her friend.

"Later, I promise. Let's just get this upstairs." Buffy instantly got control of her emotions and hid them.

"We better get a move on got Muggle defense in ten minutes." Oliver said gathering up his letter to finish reading later.

* * *

They hurried to the dorms to put up their things up and grab their books for the day. Muggle defense had rapidly become one of their favorite courses. Today they were going to learn to throw someone. They were paired off, and again Buffy was with Wiley King. Giles showed them the basic technique without really throwing Xander.

"Alright start practicing that. Xander and I will walk around observing your form."

Giles moved along the room helping some with their form. At the moment he was helping Willow and Percy with their form.

"Touch me there again and I'll break all your fingers you snake." Everyone looked up in time to see Buffy flip Wiley completely and she then twisted his arm. Her foot was putting pressure on his shoulder blade. "Keep your slimy hands to yourself."

"Ms. Summers release him at once!" Buffy released him at once glaring at him. She took a place beside Professor Giles. "What is going on here?"

"This snake thought my butt was a good place to put his hand."

"Is that true Mr. King?"

"She's gone mad. Mudblood almost broke my arm."

"Call me that again and your arm will be broken." Buffy said as she tried to lunge at him. Oliver and Percy were holding her back. Willow was standing by her side for support.

"Mr. King, you didn't answer my question. Did you or did you not touch Ms. Summers in the rear? Mind you telling the truth now will make the punishment less severe."

"No Professor."

"Wait here." He told them as he entered his office. Seconds later he came out with a potions vial. "Since one of you is clearly lying I guess the only options is to have you both drink this truth potion."

Giles noticed that Mr. Wiley was getting nervous. His face clearly paled and he was fidgeting with his hands.

"Now would either of you like to tell me the truth."

"I did it Professor Giles." King confessed quietly.

"Then Mr. King, I believe you owe Ms. Summers an apology."

"Sorry Buffy."

"Fifty points will be taken away from Slytherin and you Mr. King have detention with me all this week. Class dismissed except for you Mr. King and you Ms. Summers."

As everyone exited the classroom Giles moved to say one last thing to Wiley. He spoke to Wiley in his most threatening badass Ripper voice.

"If I ever see or find out that you touched some student in a way that makes them uncomfortable you'll be out of Hogwarts faster than you can blink an eye. You're dismissed!" Wiley ran out the classroom faster than Giles thought possible. "Xander, will you close the classroom door for me."

"Sure Giles."

"Ms. Summers, I asked you to stay behind because I wanted to talk to you about your performance in class. Have you ever taken a self defense class before?"

She shook her head no.

"You are by far my best student in this class. Just a few minutes ago you performed a move that I have yet to show you. I'd like to put you to a test in the classroom after school tomorrow to see just how much you can do on instinct. Would you allow me to test you?"

"Sure Professor. It might be fun to see what I can do."

"Have you ever heard of The Slayer?" Once again she nodded no. "In every generation there is a Chosen One. She will fight the demons, the vampires, and the forces of darkness. I believe that you are a potential to be the next Slayer. That's why you have been picking up on the moves so easily."

Giles opened the vile he had in his hand took a drink out of it.

"Would you like some? This water is quite refreshing." She laughed at the fact that he gotten a confession through a bluff.

"Water? What would you have done if he hadn't confessed?"

"Given it to you first. Then he would have known he was caught because you would be telling the truth."

"I can't believe you did that. Thanks Professor. Bye Xander. See you tomorrow." Oliver and Willow were waiting for her down the hall a little ways.

"What did Professor Giles want?" Oliver asked.

"He wants me to come after classes tomorrow because I apparently did a few moves he hasn't taught yet. He wants to see what I know."

* * *

Buffy should have realized the day was just going to go downhill from there. Defense Against the Dark Arts and Herbology went okay. History of Magic was so boring that she found herself not paying attention. Now she was in potions with Snape and he was having a really cranky day. They were doing a boil-curing potion when her partner Rowley Gint added the quills before she could take if off the fire. A cloud of green acid smoke filled the air with a loud hissing noise. They were using her cauldron that now had a huge hole in the bottom. It burnt through the table and hit Rowley's left foot. Immediately red-swelling boils sprouted on his feet.

"Ten points from Gryffindor. Ms. Summers, Mr. Gint, were you two paying attention at the beginning of class?" They didn't speak.

"I asked you both a question and I expect a answer."

"Yes professor."

"Then how is it that you were the only ones to mess up your potions?"

"Well that may have been because you were hovering over us making us nervous." Buffy responded and received one of his "you weren't suppose to answer glares." "Ohh. That was rhetorical question wasn't it?"

"If you had been watching your partner Ms. Summers you should have been able to prevent this."

"Well if you were watching us so closely why didn't you stop us? Aren't you supposed to be the teacher here? Are you not supposed to tell us what we're doing wrong when you clearly saw it coming?"

The room was completely silent. No one could believe that Buffy had just talked back to Professor Snape.

"You're just like your mother Summers." He now had Buffy's complete attention. She looked him the eye. "A rude, mouthy youth who causes nothing but trouble and doesn't know when to quit. She must have forgotten to teach you manners. Not surprising since she didn't have any either." Buffy's eyes were blazing.

"Don't you ever talk bad about my mother! You don't have the right!" She was yelling at him. "You don't know anything about her. I'm glad I'm like my mother then, because she was a great woman who taught not to take bull from someone who thrives off of making others feel inadequate."

Before he could say or do anything she swept his feet from under him, reached in his cloak and grabbed his wand, and turned hers on him.

"RICTUSEMPRA!"

Snape's eyes went wide as the spell hit him and he began to laugh uncontrollably. Buffy ran as fast as she could from the room. Tears were clearly streaming down her face. She heard Oliver call out to her but she didn't stop. At some point she had dropped Snape's wand but she wasn't sure when. She ran up the stairs to the main floor and straight out the door. She knew she was outside but she didn't know where she was headed. Her teary eyes making it hard for her to see and she bumped right into Hagrid.

* * *

Hagrid had been working outside near the Forbidden forest. He was happily humming away when he felt something run into him. At first he thought it was Fangs, but Fangs usually packs more of a punch. What he saw when he looked down nearly broke his heart. Buffy Summers the sweet little girl he had brought to Hogwarts was crying.

"Yeh alright Buffy? What's the matter?"

The response he got was more tears. He bent down and carefully lifted her up. She immediately held him as tight as she could. He took her into his hut and sat down on the bed. Fangs moved to lie on the floor right by them.

"Yeh gotta calm down. Won't yeh tell ol' Hagrid what's wrong?"

She nodded that she would tell him but she couldn't get her crying under control. After sitting with Hagrid for half an hour, she got calmed down enough to speak. Hagrid could tell that she was straining to keep her emotions in check until she relayed the story. He got the edited version.

"Did she die because I was bad Hagrid? I didn't mean to be bad. Dad doesn't want me. Why did she leave me all alone? Nobody wants me. I miss her so much."

Finally Buffy couldn't hold it any longer and once again began sobbing. Hagrid was content to hold this little one who had so much weight on her tiny shoulders. After an hour Buffy's cries had stopped as she had fallen asleep. Though the hard crying had stopped she was still whimpering. Hagrid carefully moved her to the bed and pulled the covers over her. She looked lost in the mass of covers. He was usually a very gentle giant until someone badmouths or hurts someone he cares about. A strong urged to march into that school and throttle Snape was working its way through his body. Hagrid was debating on whether he should take Buffy with him or leave her there while he went to talk to Dumbledore. The decision was made for him when there was a knock on his door. Opening the door he found Professor's McGonagall and Dumbledore there.

"Thought yeh might be comin' here. I was just on my way ta see yeh."

"Is she here Hagrid?" McGonagall asked in an almost motherly way.

Hagrid nodded and moved aside so they could enter. In the short time Hagrid had been at the door, Buffy had started tossing and turning caught up in a dream.

"Mom! Don't leave me! I'll be good daddy." Hagrid moved to the bed and sat down.

"It's alright Buffy." She quieted at his touch. He turned to the others. "Poor girl cried herself to sleep. She blames herself for her mother's death. Thinks her mother died because she was disobedient."

"Mr. Wood informed me that she received a letter from her father this morning. He didn't know what the letter was about but knew that it had shocked Buffy. He had asked what was wrong and she told him that she would tell him later. I received a letter by owl from Susan Winters notary. It seems she passed away six days ago and they received a letter from Hank Summers given her full custody of her grandchild." Dumbledore said wishing he could find

Hank Summers and show him just what his magic could do.

"The poor child. What's going to happen to her?"

"I'm not sure yet Minerva. I'm not sure. She already carries so much weight on her shoulders. Her destiny is already written. The weight she carries now will only get heavier with time. Hagrid can you carry her back to the school after dark."

Hagrid nodded.

"Take her to Poppy. She'll get more rest there. I'll talk to her when she awakes. She's going to need a lot of love to get her through this. Now, I need to talk to Severus. It seems he's been provoking her more than any other student for the past two weeks. Minerva, will you see that the search is called out and that certain Gryffindors know that Ms. Summers is fine."

* * *

**Please Review.**


	4. Making Amends

When Buffy awoke she was disoriented and unsure of where she was. There were only a few candles lit. Just enough were lit for her to make out where she was. What was she doing in the hospital wing? Then it came back to her in one big rush. Not only did she talk back to a teacher but attacked him as well. She was sure she was going to be expelled from Hogwarts. She looked up when she heard footsteps to see Dumbledore entering. The first thing that sprang to her mind was does this man ever sleep.

"I'll get my things packed as soon as the students are up for the day." She said in a rush. Her eyes were looking down at her bed.

"Why my dear. Are you going somewhere?" He said lifting her head so that her eyes would see the twinkle in his.

"You mean I'm not expelled?"

"Far from it. Though you do have detention with Professor Snape for the next three weeks. You have some very difficult decisions ahead of you to make. Do you like it here at Hogwarts Buffy?" She nodded her head. "Do you like Professor Giles?"

"Yes, he's a great teacher. Why?" He handed her the note he received.

"If you have no other family, Professor Giles would like to make himself your official guardian."

"Do I have to make a decision now?"

"No. You can tell us when you're ready."

"Can I go back to Gryffindor now?"

"I think that would okay."

"Cool." She got out of bed. She started to head out the door but turned around and ran back to Dumbledore and hugged him. "Thank you for caring."

* * *

Willow and Oliver were thrilled to see that Buffy was okay. Even though McGonagall had told them that she was all right they wanted to see for themselves. They had found her in the common room asleep surrounded by many pictures and albums.

"Buffy wake up." Willow said shaking her.

"What?" She said rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "Hey guys, I been waiting for you."

"Where have you been?" Oliver asked as he sat down on the couch. Willow moved some pictures and sat down beside him.

"I spent the majority of yesterday crying and sleeping at Hagrid's I think. I'm not sure because when I woke I was in the hospital wing. Do I even want to ask how ticked Professor Snape was after I left?"

"Once McGonagall reversed the curse he would have made a dragon look like a Zippo lighter." Willow told her.

"Since your still here I take you didn't get expelled?" Oliver asked.

"No I got three weeks of detention with Snape. Speaking of which, I need to talk to him to make amends before breakfast. Tonight after my detention I need to talk to you two. It's big and will take more time than we have."

"Does it have something to do with that package you got yesterday?"

"Yep. Will you guys help me get this cleaned up?" They began cleaning up the pictures and put them back with Buffy's stuff. "Thanks guys. I'll see you at breakfast."

* * *

Buffy made her way to the potions room. The door to the room was open and she looked to see if he was in there. He was busy at his desk. She knocked on the door before entering further.

"Professor Snape, I was hoping I could talk to you." He motioned for her to enter.

"What can I do for you Ms. Summers?"

"I wanted to apologize to you for my behavior in class yesterday. I wanted to make amends.

I'm sorry that you were on the receiving end of my bad mood. If you're willing to listen I'd like to explain."

"Go on." He said as he continued to work at his desk.

"I got hit with some pretty big news yesterday morning. It appears that I'm not good enough for my own father. He abandoned me."

Her eyes began to water again. She had his attention. He was looking straight at her.

"Wrote me note telling me that I remind him too much of my mother and he can't deal with me. I've lost two parents in less than three months." She wiped at her eyes to get rid of the tears. She took a deep breath and continued.

"I also wanted you to know that you are one of my favorite teachers. I guess it's because you and I are so much alike. I've said what I came to say but again I'm sorry."

She waited to see if he was going to say anything. When he didn't say anything she left the room.

She headed for the Great Hall, walking straight in and to her seat. She sat between Willow and Oliver.

"How did it go?" They both asked.

"I went in made my apologies, said what I had to, and left. I'm not really sure."

* * *

Once again she was the topic of conversation at the Gryffindor table. They kept asking her questions and she tried to answer them. As breakfast started to come to an end a single owl flew in carrying a black cauldron with a red bow tied on it. The owl flew low enough to drop it so Buffy could catch it with ease.

"Who would send you a cauldron?" Charlie asked. She didn't have a chance to answer as Professor Snape was coming their way. He stopped in front of her.

"Detention. My classroom. 7:00p.m." Then he continued on his way.

"I'm not sure who sent it but I think I have an idea."

Buffy met Professor Giles in the Muggle defense room right after her last class. He still had a class going on. She watched him from the doorway until he spotted her. He motioned for her to come in.

"I'm a little early, but I wanted to talk to you before we got started."

"I thought you might. We can talk in my office. Keep them practicing for another five minutes and then let them go." Xander nodded and they headed for his office. "Have a seat Buffy."

"Professor Dumbledore told me that you wanted to become my legal guardian. Why?"

"One reason is that I have the means to get the job done with no questions asked. It's like Xander out there. I met him at his old school where I was the librarian. He used to come to the library after school to avoid going home. His father was a drunk who used to beat him, and his mother pretty much ignored him. We developed a friendship, and I got him away from his parents. I became his legal guardian. There are people in this world Buffy who should never have children like Xander's parents and your dad. Then there are people like me and I would guess like your mother who only wants children to know that they are loved. Xander is part of my family. I love him like he was my own son and I would do anything to keep him safe. I'd like for you to know that same feeling." She seemed to be sitting there thinking about what he just said.

"I'd like to give it a try Professor Giles."

"How about you just call me Giles outside of class?"

"Giles. I can handle that."

"Good. Now that that is settled how about we get to that workout? I believe you have detention with Professor Snape."

"You had to ruin the moment with that didn't you?" She smiled at him. "Thank you."

She hugged him before leaving the office.

* * *

**Please Review.**


	5. First year Quidditch Match

The weekend was here which meant no classes for two days. She was actually enjoying her detention with Snape. She was learning quite a bit from him and about him. She had found out that he had dated her mother once. She knew that the break up between them was bad. He also finally admitted that the cauldron had come from him. Now she was free for the day until it was time for her detention. Goliath had been feeling edgy for the past couple of days and wanted to fly. Buffy had gotten up earlier than usual so that she could take Goliath out before the match. Today was the first Quidditch game of the year and she was looking forward to it. It was between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. Goliath was sitting on her shoulder anxious to get outside. She reached the front door and felt the cool breeze hit her.

"Go on Goliath."

Buffy's smile was huge as her owl flew through the air. She watched as he disappeared from her view. When he came back into view he was carrying a broom. He dropped the broom to her and then began hooting at her. He circled around her.

"What? You want me to join you?"

Goliath began to hoot more. She got on the broom and began following him around the school.

After a while he flew next to her and tapped her on the shoulder with his beak. Then he would fly away. He repeated the action several more times.

"You are so going to it." She flew faster to get at the bird after a couple of tries she finally managed to tap him. "Your it. Catch me if you can?"

That's how their spectators found the two later. Hagrid and Giles smiled as they heard Buffy's laughter at her owl's antics.

"Buffy!"

Hagrid called to her. She stopped and hovered in the air to see who was calling her. When she saw who it was she made her way down. Goliath was in tow.

"Hey Hagrid. Hey Giles." She said as she landed. Goliath taking a seat on the arm she held out. "What are you two doing out here?"

"Looking for you." Giles replied.

"Got worried when yeh missed breakfast." Hagrid told her.

"OH MY GOSH! Is that late already? I totally lost track of time." She looked at Goliath and held the broom up. "Play times over with. Take this back where you got it from."

Understanding what she wanted, he took the broom and flew off. Both Giles and Hagrid smiled at the fact that the owl looked disappointed. She went over to Hagrid and gave him hug. Then she went over to Giles and hugged him.

"You guys are the greatest." Goliath returned and sat on her shoulder.

"Well, I think your pretty great yourself." For the past three days Giles had been giving her the love and attention that she needed. He wanted to make sure that she felt wanted.

"I do too." Hagrid said.

"Come on then. That Quidditch game will be starting soon."

* * *

"Welcome everyone to what is sure to be an exciting Quidditch match. It's Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw. As Madam Hooch releases the balls Jimmy Ryan of Gryffindor takes the Quaffle immediately. He's moving along, as Martin Fields of Ravenclaw tries to take the Quaffle. Jimmy passes the Quaffle to Jessie Strong who moves toward the goals and scores. TEN POINTS FOR GRYFFINDOR! That's no weakling there."

The Gryffindor's cheered and clapped loudly for their teammates. The Ravenclaw's booed as did the Slytherin.

"Ravenclaw Captain William Stein has the ball. He's moving fast toward the goal. He's going to sc- no, he's denied by Keeper Simon Waters. Waters throws the ball to Paul Small. Small has the ball and passes to Ryan, before getting hit in the back by a Bludger sent by Ravenclaw's Beater Perry Edwards. Ryan dodges attempts by Sarah Long to get the Quaffle. He passes back Small who quickly throws it at the goal. Ravenclaw Keeper Thomas Knight blocks it. Gryffindor Seeker Charlie Weasley dodges a Bludger. Stein of Ravenclaw has the Quaffle. Beater Marcus Shaw of Gryffindor sends the second Bludger toward Stein. Stein is saved as fellow teammate Beater Carl Laster sends the Bludger toward Gryffindor Keeper Waters. The Bludger hits Waters in the chest. Ohh! That had to hurt but he looks to be okay. RAVENCLAW SCORES! Weasley sees the snitch. He dodges a Bludger. Small of Gryffindor scores. ANOTHER TEN POINTS FOR GRYFFINDOR! Let me tell you people that was one "big" task."

The crowd cheered for the score and groaned at the pun. Buffy found herself riveted by the game. She had seen nothing like this before. She could see why witches and wizards find this so fascinating. Taking her eyes off the game for minute she saw that Oliver was equally entranced. She heard Willow gasp.

"OHH! Jimmy Ryan who had the Quaffle was just hit in the head by a Bludger sent by Perry Edwards. That puts Gryffindor down a player. ANOTHER TEN POINTS FOR RAVENCLAW. Seeker Redd Sanford is neck and neck with Charlie Weasley for the Golden Snitch. Redd throws a nasty elbow at Weasley. He nearly knocked Weasley off his broom. Jessie Strong moves with the Quaffle toward the goals. She shoots. Blocked by Ravenclaw keeper Thomas Knight. Knight throws the ball to Long. Long zooms toward the goal. Nothing to stop him but Gryffindor's Keeper. Waters dodges the Bludger sent by Laster. Long uses that as an advantage. ANOTHER TEN POINTS FOR RAVENCLAW. The Golden Snitch just zoomed past the crowd, and here comes Charlie Weasley. The Ravenclaw seeker is falling a bit behind. With exerted effort Weasley grabs the Golden Snitch for a hundred and fifty points. Gryffindor wins 170-30."

Willow, Buffy, Oliver, and Xander stood up to applaud for their team. Giles was clearly impressed with the sport. Hagrid was glad Gryffindor won but enjoyed seeing Buffy enjoying the game more.


	6. Christmas

Christmas break had finally arrived. This was the hardest time of the year for Buffy. Almost all the students were going home for the holidays. This would be her first one without her mom. Willow asked her if she wanted her to stay. Oliver had invited her along to his home for Christmas. She told them that she would be fine with Giles and Xander. Before they had left Hogwarts they exchanged gifts. From Willow she got brownies and a deck of self-shuffling cards. From Oliver she got a beautiful ice skating figure that really skated. She had given Willow a book on spells. She told Oliver that he would receive his gift on Christmas day. So when Christmas day came imagine her surprise when she came down to the Gryffindor Common to find the tree filled with presents mostly for her. The Gryffindor passage opened to admit Giles and Xander.

"Happy Christmas Giles. Happy Christmas Xander."

"Happy Christmas Buffy." They both chimed. She received a hug from each of them.

"Did you drop off the gifts?"

"Yes I did. Left each gift outside their rooms. I took Hagrid's present over this morning."

"Good. I'll be right back. I've got to get your presents from upstairs." She ran upstairs and soon came back with two packages. "Open them."

Xander opened his first and found a book and a frame that said 'A Charlie Brown Christmas'. The title of the book was Magic for Muggles.

"I thought that you might feel left out being around all these witches and wizards. This is the magical version of A Charlie Brown Christmas. Watch. Snoopy Dance." The frame instantly began showing Snoopy dancing.

"Thanks Buff. This is great. Look Giles."

"That great Xander." He started opening his gift. He only had the paper half off when he saw the title of the book. MY FAMILY.

"Go on Giles. Open it." She said happily. The first picture in the book was one of the three of them together. As he flipped through the album he saw pictures of her with Xander, of her with her friends, of him with Xander, and variety of others. His eyes began to water.

"I thought it would make you happy." She said seeing his tears.

"I am happy. These are happy tears. Come here you two." Giles embraced his two children in a tight hug. "Nobody could ask for two better children. Now Buffy, we have something for you."

Xander handed her a rectangular package with an envelope on top. She opened it and pulled out a sheet of paper. Looking over the paper she looked up at Giles confused.

"It's the legal papers. Whenever you're ready we'll send them and make it official."

"I'm ready Giles." She said handing him the paper. She opened the box. "It' beautiful."

"Look at the inside." Xander said showing her how it opened. A picture of Giles and Xander were on one side and on the other Willow and Oliver.

"This is the best. Thank you."

She hugged them both again before going to open her other present. They sat down together to finish opening the gifts from their friends. Buffy received owl treats from Hagrid; McGonagall gave her a Wizard's Chess set, a Quidditch robe from Hooch, a camera from Snape, and the new Nimbus broom from Dumbledore with a note. She handed the note to Giles. The broom was hers, but not officially till her second year.

"Can I try it Giles? Can I? Huh? Huh?"

"For a little bit before breakfast." Giles said with a smile.

"Yes! Xander want to come along? I promise not to go to fast."

"Sure Buffy."

"Come on!" She grabbed his hand dragging him to the door.

* * *

Oliver Wood anxiously awaited his present from Buffy. His curiosity had been peeked at the thought. The men were talking about Quidditch as the ladies talked about the latest gossip. There was a tap on the glass. At the sound everyone looked toward the window. They saw an owl sitting on the snowy ledge. One of Oliver's cousins opened the window. The owl flew straight to Oliver dropped the package and left out the way it came. Oliver already knew what it was as he ripped at the brown wrapping. He too now had the latest Nimbus broom.

"Oliver? Who is it from?"

He blushed at the fact that he hadn't looked for a card, but he knew who sent it. He looked for a note. It was lying among the ripped paper. Opening it he read the note.

_HAPPY CHRISTMAS OLIVER!_

_Since first years are not allowed to have their own brooms at Hogwarts I sent it to your house. I saw this broom and thought of you. I know how much you want be on the Quidditch team. The others houses won't know what hit them next year. See you when you get back. Wish your family a Happy Christmas for me._

_Buffy_

"It's my Christmas present from my best friend Buffy."

"The girl you met at school? How did she ever afford that?" His mother asked. The men were gathering around Oliver to get a better look at his broom.

"I don't know but I'll be sure to ask her. She asked me to wish you a Happy Christmas for her."

"That's sweet of her."

"Tell us more about this Buffy. She must be a good friend to send you such a gift." His uncle asked. So Oliver told his family about his best friend Buffy Summers.

* * *

After taking Xander on a flight of the school he, Buffy, and Giles headed in for breakfast. Buffy saw that Professor McGonagall was wearing the red sparkling robe Buffy had gotten her. She was pleased that McGonagall liked it. All three of them took a seat at Gryffindor's table. She and Xander were talking when Hagrid came over to the table.

"Mind if I join yea?"

"Have a seat Hagrid. We're just waiting for the feast to begin. Thanks for the owl treats Goliath will love them."

"I should be thankin you. The Augurey you got meh is wonderful."

"Have you named her yet?" Buffy asked.

"Named her Lizzie." Buffy smiled. "Didn't think I knew didja?"

"Why Lizzie?" Xander asked.

"Named after one Elizabeth Anne Summers AKA me." Buffy said.

"How about we get this feast started? That is if you don't mind a few more occupants." Dumbledore said in the most humble way.

"The more the merrier." Buffy said as Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape joined them.

McGonagall and Dumbledore sat on opposite sides of Hagrid. While Professor Snape sat on Buffy's right side. With a simple wave of Dumbledore's arm the table was filled with food. Buffy filled her plate but only nibbled on it as she looked at the people around her. She had a family. She had people who truly loved her for who she is. Each one of them she spent a little time with. She and Professor Dumbledore would talk and have tea. McGonagall would help her out with her transfiguration. She would spend time helping Hagrid with the magical creatures. Even Snape was part of the family. Though he kept up with being cranky and mean Buffy knew there was a gentler guy inside. They had gotten to know each other well during those three weeks. He had also helped her to get the pictures for the album. She hoped that he and Dumbledore liked their Puffskein. She thought they were the cutest creatures. They look like tribbles from Star Trek. She thought it would be a good way for him to calm down after a day of classes with insufferable students. Her family was missing Willow and Oliver but she was happy just the same. Giles brought her out of her thoughts.

"What did you say Giles?" She saw that everyone was looking at her.

"I asked if you were alright? You've barely touched your breakfast."

She looked down at her plate and realized he was right. She picked up a piece of toast and bit into it. Once she swallowed she answered him.

"I just got to thinking what a lucky person I am to have such great friends and family."

She said with a big smile. Giles returned it and gave her a hug. The other members of the table smiled except for Snape, but he came close.

* * *

Buffy and Xander had taken the train to pick up the other students. Buffy couldn't wait to see Oliver and Willow. She had written to both telling them they would be in the first compartment. So now they were waiting for the conductor to start letting the passengers board. She heard the sound of the people boarding. Before she knew it a little green toad had entered their cabin and hopped on to her lap.

"Speedy! Did you get away from Oliver again?"

"I'm not worried about Speedy Willow. Whenever he gets that jumpy means Buffy is near."

They turned to the first compartment. "See what did I tell you."

"Nice of you two to join us. I believe this is yours." Buffy said as she held up Speedy. "Give us a hug. How was your holiday?"

"Mine was pretty boring. Spent most of it in my room on my computer. I'm Jewish so we don't celebrate Christmas but we did celebrate Hanukkah." Willow said as she took a seat beside Xander.

"Mine wasn't too bad. Relatives that I only see that time of year came to the house. We ate dinner, and then sat around talking. I want to thank you for the broom. Where did you get the money for it?" He asked as he took a seat next to Buffy.

"I guess you can say it was one last present from my mom. It turns out that she had her will changed before she died. My mother left her major possessions to me. My grandmother, her mother, died six days before my mini breakdown. She left everything to Mom. I got a note a couple of weeks before Christmas telling me that my inheritance had been deposited into an account. It seems my grandmother was quite wealthy and now everything belongs to me. Giles let me spend some of but he's mostly trying to get me to hold on to it."

The train began moving and they all sat there talking about what they had done and was to come. The cart lady came and Buffy used the last of the money she had on her and brought the whole cart. The group had a sugary feast.


	7. Second yearThe End

The rest of the year had gone smoothly. They all passed their exams with no problems. Gryffindor had won the Quidditch cup and the House cup. They said goodbye with the promise to write to each other. Giles, Xander, and Buffy had gone to the house that she had inherited. They were fixing up the house to make it feel more like home. Giles had taken Buffy to visit her mother's grave when Buffy told him that she was ready. He held her and comforted her when she cried over the loss of her mother. Now, all three of them were sitting at their home waiting for the arrival of Charlie Weasley, Oliver, and a few others. Buffy had asked Charlie to give a few tips on Quidditch. She wanted to be sure that she got on the team. The fireplace came to life. The scene kind of looked like Santa coming down the chimney. She heard the sound two more times before the soot from the chimney cleared. Standing in front of her was Charlie and three boys that had to be his brothers. There were two twins standing before her with matching mischievous grins.

"Hey Buffy, are we the first ones here?"

"Yep, so who did you bring with you?"

"My younger brothers. I made the mistake of saying Quidditch in front of them. Before I knew it they were begging to coming with me. The two up front are George and Fred."

"I'm Fred. He's George." The one on her left said.

"Are you two sure about that? I mean if you can't tell yourselves apart who can?"

The twins turned and looked at each other before they started laughing. They liked her.

"We're sure." They said together.

"Now who's this guy?" Buffy asked about the one Charlie was holding.

"This is Ron. He just turned six."

"It's nice to meet all of you. Giles and Xander are around here somewhere. I got a question about Quidditch."

"Shoot."

"Well say if one of the players like a Seeker or a Keeper gets knocked out. Since we have three Chasers, can a Chaser take over that position? Could a Chaser double as a Keeper?" Charlie seemed to be thinking it over. Buffy motioned for them to take a seat.

"Well, I'm not really sure Buffy. When someone is down we usually play twice as hard to make up the difference. As the Seeker I usually stay out of the way, but we've never done it before."

"Then I want to learn all the positions. It might come in handy."

"We'd better get started soon then." Seconds later the chimney was activated again emitting Oliver.

"Hey Oliver. I'm glad you could make."

"Wouldn't miss it. Nice house you have here."

"Thanks. The rest should be here soon." Soon the rest of the Gryffindor team arrived. Giles and Xander came up from the basement.

"Oh. I see our guest have arrived."

"Hello Professor Giles." All the Gryffindor's spoke at once.

"Hello everyone."

"We're going to head out to the playing field."

"Alright Buffy. Xander and I will be out with snacks soon."

* * *

Buffy nodded and led them down a little path away from the house. They eventually came to a huge empty field.

"Wicked Buffy. This will work perfectly." Charlie said.

"I'm not powerful enough to perform this spell Madam Hooch gave me. Will you perform it

Charlie?"

Charlie took out his wand and read the spell. The field around them began to look like the Quidditch field at Hogwarts.

* * *

They had been practicing for hours. Buffy had stunned everyone but Oliver with her flying. They had all heard about how she saved Willow but most had thought the talk was exaggerated. She started off as a Chaser throwing the Quaffle at Oliver who was defending the goal. They had Jimmy Ryan try to stop her. The broom moved up and then did a roll before dropping down and back up. Jimmy couldn't keep up with her moves so she went to throw the ball to score but Oliver had blocked it. Giles and Xander had brought refreshments for everyone so they took a break. Oliver handed her a drink.

"You two are wicked. You'll make the team for sure. The way she flies and the way you defend the goal the other houses don't stand a chance." Little Ron came running up to Buffy.

"Yeah, the way you dodged those Bludgers…" Fred said.

"…You were bloody brilliant." George finished.

"Looks like you've got a few fans. He's right though. We'll win the cup again for sure."

Charlie said as he came over and scooped up Ron. Buffy was blushing from the compliments. Oliver watched her with a grin on his face.

"Come on let's get a little more practice in." Charlie said as he finished his snack.

* * *

As Oliver, Buffy, and Willow started their second year Buffy and Xander met them on the train to Hogwarts. Since Giles was a teacher she had spent the last week there. She took the train to the station so she could arrive with the other students.

"Hey Hagrid. How's my favorite giant doing?"

"Buffy, I'm the only giant yeh know."

"But that doesn't mean you aren't my favorite. Even if I knew any others you'd still be my favorite." She said hugged him. "See you inside."

* * *

This year they took the carriages up to the school and Buffy was amazed at the creatures that were pulling them, especially when Oliver and Willow couldn't see them. She would make sure to ask one of her teachers about it later. Oliver and Buffy sat in the back and Willow sat in the front. When they reached the Great Hall, they moved toward the Gryffindor tables and Buffy sat between her two best friends. The Sorting Ceremony began soon after. When the feast began and the ghost came out, she laughed at the first year's expressions.

"Hello Sir Nicholas. How was your summer?" Buffy asked.

"Hello Miss Buffy. Just dismal. Once again my request to join the headless hunt has been denied."

"You're too good for those stuck up snobs anyway."

"Why thank you Miss Buffy." He said as he bowed to her. Buffy waited because she knew it was coming.

"Your Nearly Headless Nick. I heard about you." A smart looking first year said.

"I prefer Sir Nicholas. If you don't mind"

_Here it comes_, Buffy thought. Motioning for Oliver to watch, she saw the boy across from the girl ask the question. She watched their faces as Sir Nicholas pulled on his head. She heard the EEWWS and she started to laugh. Beside her Oliver was laughing too.

"It never fails. Someone always ask and his or her reactions only get better. Thank you Sir Nicholas for showing them."

"For you anytime." Sir Nicholas said bowing before he left to talk to the others.

* * *

Oliver and Buffy had indeed made the Quidditch team. They were both nervous. It was their first Quidditch match and it was against Slytherin. Charlie gave them each a squeeze on the shoulder.

"You guys will be fine. This is just like practice only a lot more intense."

"That was sooo not comforting Charlie."

Buffy said to him. They rode out on to the field waving to their fellow classmates. She saw Xander, Willow, and Hagrid sitting with the other Gryffindor's. She saw Giles sitting next to Snape with the other Professors. They landed on the ground with the Slytherin players waiting for Madam Hooch to release the balls. Buffy was facing off against Slytherin's new Chaser Wiley King. They had clashed last year when touched her butt in Muggle Defense. She knew that this was going to be a interesting game.

"Madam Hooch releases the balls and Gryffindor's newest Chaser Buffy Summers immediately takes possession of the Quaffle. She's moving along fast as she passes to fellow Chaser Jessie Strong. Strong passes to Chaser Paul Small who gets the ball pass Slytherin Keeper Penny Fleece. GRYFFINDOR SCORES! Marcus Flint has the Quaffle and is moving fast down the field."

Willow and Xander cheered loudly for the score Gryffindor had just made. Then she gasped as she saw the Bludger hit Oliver. She watched as his body fell to the ground unconscious.

"OW! That had to hurt. Two minutes into the game, a Bludger sent by Slytherin Beater John Flo has hit Gryffindor's new Keeper Oliver Wood in the head. It looks like Wood is out for the count. Marcus Flint scores for Slytherin."

Buffy's heart was pounding. It was like everything was moving in slow motion. She wanted to fly down to check on him but she knew she couldn't. They wanted to play rough she was going to show them rough. Taking a quick look she saw that Madam Pomfrey was already taking him to the hospital wing. Charlie called a time out. They all landed toward the ground.

"All right. We're a player short now. Buffy it is time to put that practice to use. You got the fastest broom so you just became the new Chaser/Keeper. Watch out for Flo. He's the one that took Oliver out. Let's show them our secret weapon."

"Let win this one for Oliver." Buffy said as the group put their hands into the circle. They all shouted **"GRYFFINDOR!"** The playing resumed.

The game had been going on for seven hours. Both teams were still going strong. Gryffindor was up twenty points. 160-140 was the score. Buffy was doing some amazing flying. Several time she heard the crowd gasp, as did some daring stunt to stop a goal. She had just thrown the Quaffle to one of her teammates when a Bludger was coming straight for her head.

"Wow! Buffy Summers has great reflexes as she dodges a Bludger heading for her head. Gryffindor Beater Dennis Clover sends that Bludger toward Slytherin Buster Simms. Slytherin Chaser Wiley King has stolen the Quaffle from Chaser Small. Gryffindor Chaser Buffy Summers is moving fast. Summers bumps King hard enough that he drops the Quaffle. What a move by Summers! She swoops down quickly and scoops up the Quaffle before anyone else can. She's speeding toward the goal. The Slytherin team is trying to surround her as she nears the goal."

The commentator went silent not sure what to say. Buffy had the Slytherin surrounding her leaving her other two players open. She drops the ball to Strong who quickly fly's with the Quaffle and throws it in the goal to score.

"What a play Gryffindor. Slytherin never saw it coming. Chaser Buster Simms has the Quaffle passes to Chaser Flint who passes to Chaser Wiley King. King passes it back to Simms who is going to score…no! The incredible Buffy Summers comes out of nowhere to stop it. Summers is in possession of the Quaffle and passes it to Chaser Small. Gryffindor Seeker Charlie Weasley is on the move."

* * *

Charlie was on the move. He was determined to end this game soon. He started following the snitch thankful to Beater Marcus Shaw for stopping the Bludger coming toward him. Slytherin Seeker Richard Curry had also seen the snitch and was making his way toward it. Charlie bumped him to try to get ahead. He returned Charlie's bump. They began following the snitch through the columns. It was heading straight for the column. The Golden Snitch was mere centimeters from the column before it shot straight up. Charlie anticipated it maneuver and was on top of it. With one hand he held on tightly to his broom while trying to grab the snitch with the other. He was about forty feet in the air when he grabbed the Golden Snitch in his hand. He finally leveled out holding up the Golden Snitch.

"150 points to Charlie Weasley for catching the Golden Snitch. Gryffindor wins 320 to 150."

The Gryffindor crowd cheered loudly as its players hovered in a circle. Buffy looked over to Charlie.

"It's about time you catch that blasted Snitch. I am so ready to get off this broom."

"You did great out their Buffy. I've seen you fly before and you still managed impress me today."

"Thanks Charlie."

She said as they were headed toward the locker room. She quickly ditched her robes and ran out to find Willow, Xander, and the others. She found them waiting for her outside the stadium.

"Buffy you were awesome." Xander said.

"You rock." Willow said.

"How's Oliver?"

"Still unconscious as of the last time I asked. Madam Pomfrey won't let us see him." Willow told her.

"I'm going to go see him. Is that alright with you Giles?"

"Go on. We'll see you at dinner in a few minutes?"

She nodded her head and ran for the medic wing. She opened the door cautiously and peered in. Oliver was lying in the bed looking pale and still unconscious. A bandage had been wrapped around his head. She walked over to his bed and stood there looking at him. She looked up as Madam Pomfrey entered.

"How is he?" Buffy asked her.

"He hasn't regained consciousness yet."

"Can I stay for a little bit? I just want to sit here with him for a little bit. Please."

"Alright dear. Just for a little bit. You need to get something to eat after that long match."

Buffy nodded. She just stared at him for the longest time. When was sure she was alone she talked to him.

"You'd better come out this Oliver Wood. I'm not going to tell you who won the game until you do. I don't want to lose you too."

She took his hand and sat in the nearby chair. When Giles came to get her for dinner, he found her slumped in the chair fast asleep. He carefully removed her hand from Oliver's. Gently he picked her up trying not to wake her. Giles looked down and decided that nothing would have awakened her. She was exhausted. Pulling back the covers he placed her in one of the other beds. Covering her he kissed her goodnight on the forehead.

"Sleep well Buffy you earned it."

* * *

Buffy was terribly worried about Oliver. She had sent an owl to his parents to let them know what happened to their son. The next day they had arrived at Hogwarts. Buffy was in class when they arrived so she didn't get to meet them till that night. They wanted to be able to talk to her so they asked her to sit with them at the teacher's table.

"Oliver's told us a lot about you. It's nice to finally meet you." Mrs. Wood's told her.

"It's nice to meet both of you." She shook both their hands.

"Thank you for the letter. Dumbledore had already written to us, but it nice that you cared enough to write to us too. You've been such a good influence on Oliver. He seems happier since he met you."

"It's a two way street. He's my best friend." That's how they spent the rest of the evening talking about Oliver.

* * *

Oliver Wood had been unconscious for a week. It was very early in the morning and Buffy was sitting holding his hand. She had woken up earlier than they were allowed, and decided to sneak down to the infirmary. She ran her hand through his hair.

"You've got to wake up Oliver. You have way too many people worried about you including me. Don't you leave me Oliver Wood! I couldn't take it if I lost you too. I love you."

She was crying now. The hot tears ran off her face and on to their hands. She had been crying for several minutes when she felt her hand being squeezed. With teary eyes she looked up to see Oliver awake.

"Buffy? I love you too." He said with a smile that she loved dearly.

"You're awake! You're awake!" She said wiping at her tears. "Don't you ever do that to me again." She slapped him on the shoulder and then hugged him. "I'm going to wake up Madam Pomfrey and then your parents. I'm so glad you're alright."

She quickly kissed him on the cheek before running to get Pomfrey. Had she watched him a little longer he would have seen him blush. He watched her leave feeling slightly confused.

"She's been here every day. You really had her scared." Dumbledore said as he entered the room from the opposite door Buffy ran through.

"What happened?"

"What's the last thing you remember?" Madam Pomfrey asked him.

"Getting ready for the Quidditch game."

"That was a week ago my dear. You took a Bludger to the head two minutes into the game."

Madam Pomfrey said as she checked his pulse. Now he understood why she had been so upset. He finally looked around the room and noticed the room was filled with candy, chocolate, and flowers.

"Your team mates have been here quite a few times to see you as have a few of your classmates." Dumbledore told him.

A few minutes later his parents were there. They both went over and gave him a hug. His mother kissed him.

"Where'd Buffy go Mom?"

"She said she'd be back to see you later. Buffy was so happy she was doing flips. Literally. I have a feeling you're going to have a lot of visitors before the day is out."

"That's a good girl there Oliver." His father stated.

"I know dad. I know."

* * *

Later that night Oliver laid back in his bed. His mother was right he had gotten tons of visitors. The Quidditch team had come by and related how the match had gone. They told him how Buffy had played both Keeper and Chaser, and how exhausted she was by the end. Willow and Xander had come by and they talked for a while. He asked them where Buffy was and they had told him that Giles had wanted to see her. Now it was nighttime and student were forbidden to be out. That was when the door to the room opened.

"Betcha thought I wasn't coming back didn't ya? I planned to come earlier but every time I started coming this way somebody wanted to ask me a question or needed something from med me. Then Giles wanted to see me and he made sure I ate. Let's just say it was hectic."

She said coming up to his bed.

"Not that I'm not glad to see you but you're not going to get in trouble for being out after hours are you?" He motioned for her to sit on the bed. She sat down by his thighs.

"Nope. I'm legal. Dumbledore gave me a pass so I could come and see you. I think he knew I was going to sneak out. So when do you get released?"

"'Madam Pomfrey said maybe tomorrow."

She nodded and the two sat there in silence. Buffy was trying not to succumb to the tears that were threatening to fall. Oliver saw that she was struggling and motioned for her come up to the head of the bed.

"Go on and let it out." She had no sooner gotten to his shoulder that she started crying. He held her just wanting to make her feel better.

"I was just so scared. I didn't want to lose you. Especially since I hadn't told you that I love you." She sniffed.

"I love you too Buffy. I think I have since the first day we met."

"Really?" She looked at him.

"Who wouldn't? You're beautiful, funny, independent, and you play Quidditch like the devil himself."

She smiled up at him and he returned his smile. The two just laid there seeking comfort from one another and soon falling asleep.

* * *

The End

**Please Review**


End file.
